Megazord vs thunderzord
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-Fight simulation begin destination angel grove with those two words angel grove appeared in pixelization soon the megazord appears voice: megazord the thunderzord then appeared voice: thunderzord begin battle Fight HERE WE GO!!!!!!! the megazord starts punching the thunderzord but the thunderzord blocked it and punched the megazord in the face the megazrod countered with a big punch to the face the thunderzord then took out it's thunder sword and began to attack the megazord with it it got a couple good slashes at it but the last slash was blocked by the mastadon head the megazord then summoned the power sword and the two giant robots clashed in a sword fight the thunderzord then punched the megazord in the face but it summoned reinforcements as titanus arrived voice: now entering titanus the megazord then hopped on titanus and started riding it as it blasted at the thunderzord the thunderzord went stumbling a bit but it then summoned the white tigerzord voice: now entering the white tigerzord with that the thunderzord combine with the white tigerzord to form the ultrazord as it started firing at the megazord the megazord then jumped off titanus just in time as titanus was destroyed voice: titanus destroyed just then the dragonzord was summoned voice: now entering dragonzord the dragonzord let out a roar as it's chest started glowing with that it then fired a plethora of missiles from it's fingers which hit the ultrazord directly the white tigerzord was knocked down as it turned into the white tiger megazord and it slashed at the dragonzord the dragonzord then fired missiles at the white tiger megazord making it stumble back the dragonzord's head then flew off onto the megazord's head as it entered battle mode and it fired at the white tiger megazord destroying it on contact as it blew up voice: white tiger megazord destroyed but as the megazord landed down the thunderzord then slashed off the dragonzord's head but that didn't stop the megazord as it combined with with dragonzord and became the mega dragonzord the tyrannosaurus megazord attacked the thunderzord with it's slashing claws and massive tail it put up a great fight but alas to no avail as the thunderzord slashed off the red dinosaur's the headless Dinosuar fell to the ground and exploded voice: tyrannosaurus zord destroyed the thunderzord then went for the mega dragonzord and slashed at it with it's final slash but the drill of the mega dragonzord destroyed it with the the mega dragonzord's drill revved up and drilled through the thunderzord's chest defeated if fell to the ground and exploded voice: thunderzord destroyed game over megazord wins the megazord posed in victory but then a voiced announced two more compeitors appear voice: now entering ninja megazord and shogun megazord the the mega dragonzord looked at the two megazord as the three looked at each other ready to fight megazord battle royale coming soon! Winner THE WINNER IS...THE MEGA DRAGONZORD!